La mujer del dragón tatuado
by GHOST AZ
Summary: Años después de alejarse de su familia, Karin Kurosaki vuelve a Tokio, su hogar, pero ahora no regresa como la niña que deseaba seguir los pasos de su hermano y padre. No… ahora regresa como una agente especial dispuesta a infiltrase y terminar con las familias Yakuza de su mismo hermano y padre. Pero un capitán de la policía se ha propuesto atraparla sin saber su secreto.
1. Chapter 1

La mujer del dragón tatuado.

Capítulo uno: Estoy dentro.

-Kurosaki, estás a tiro.- dijo una vos femenina y robótica a través del comunicador de la mujer pelinegra.

Kurosaki Karin inhaló fuertemente reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, controlando metódicamente su respiración mientras mantenía fijo a su objetivo desde la mira telescópica de su artefacto. Desde allí logró vislumbrar a un hombre gordo y feo con vestimentas formales sumamente caras que era acompañado de dos mujeres con vestidos que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

-F5, confirmado.- musitó con simpleza colocando dos dedos en el gatillo del arma desde la cima de un árbol, vestida y camuflada para la ocación de modo que no pudiera ser notada ni por error si alguien se acercaba demasiado.

-Te toca, "Parca".- esta vez una voz profunda y ronca fue quien ordenó a la mujer. -Termina rápido. Tienes otra misión.-

Karin observo a su objetivo desde la cima del árbol ubicado a unos metros de esa gran propiedad boscosa resguardado por infinidad de guardias y protegida por la misma ley, lo cual era lógico si tu objetivo era un político de la región. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando ese político usa los recursos del pueblo para su comodidad?

-Pasa esto, miserable.- murmuró con asco accionando el arma.

La bala cruzo una gran distancia antes de llegar al cráneo del político corrupto pintando de rojo toda la habitación y a las mujeres fáciles en el camino.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en la gran ciudad de Tokio, una fría y húmeda noche donde nadie con sentido común se atrevería a salir de casa. Sin embargo era el tipo de noche perfecta para el comercio. Pero ¿qué tipo de comercio? Solo aquel que se podía considerar ilegal.

La policía se encontraba vigilando un almacén, que casualmente resultaba ser el más alejado de la ciudad, cuando de pronto sus cámaras enfocaron a dos personas caminando entre la lluvia, notando que una de ellas portaba un maletín negro.

-No lo arruines, Kurosaki- musito irritada la figura masculina dirigiéndose a su compañera femenina.

Karin lo ignoro y siguió su camino adentrandose más en el almacen con su ropa empapada por la potente lluvia bajo la que había tenido que caminar un buen tiempo hasta llegar a un punto donde una gran caja de madera se encontraba colocada estratégicamente para actuar como mesa de negociaciones, allí un hombre gordo con rasgos asiáticos se encontraba esperándolos.

-Llegar tarde.- hablo con un pésimo español. Karin dejo el portafolio sobre la caja mientras observaba al asiático con una mirada carente de emociones. El hombre de nacionalidad china le devolvió la mirada con lujuría pero a la vez parecía inconforme con su presencia allí. -¿Por qué tu ramera aquí estar?- pregunto al compañero de Karin suponiendo que tenían alguna clase de relación.

La Kurosaki bufó y murmuró un leve "hombres" mientras colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su arma.

Mientras tanto la policía observaba todo el asunto listos para actuar en cualquier momento, ya con sus hombres listos para poder interferir en la negociación.

-A los negocios.- exigió la de de ojos grises con rudeza observando con desprecio al asiático pervertido.

-No negociar con inferior, ser mujer.- volvió a discriminar a Karin. -No confiar, mujer no ser buena en negocio, no trato usted.-

El compañero de Karin ya se esperaba la reacción de su compañera, que fue literalmente lanzarse contra el traficante golpeándolo en el rostro tan fuerte que lo lanzó al suelo.

El traficante saco de sus ropas un cuchillo de carnicero y atacó a la mujer, pero ella fácilmente esquivó los cortes que este trató de hacerle hasta que con mucha agilidad y rapidez tomó su brazo moviendo su cuerpo perfectamente para derribar al asiático machista y dejarlo a sus pies.

El hombre gordo se vio en el suelo intentado desesperadamente atacarla con su cuchillo desde allí pero ella tomó su brazo moviéndolo de manera anti-natural dañándolo de gravedad y tal vez hasta permanentemente, cosa que lo hizo por fin soltar el arma blanca. Él quiso volver a tomar el cuchillo pero ella fue más rápida, tomándolo en el aire para luego arrojarlo con gran maestría a los genitales del gordo traficante.

El hombre grito de dolor y agonía aun con el cuchillo enterrado profundamente en sus partes íntimas con la sangre escapando a borbotones .

El compañero de Karin observo todo sin poder hacer nada ya que para él fueron apenas unos segundos, pero luego se percató de las sirenas de la policía.

-Hay que irnos.- exclamó apresuradamente el hombre empujando el hombro de la mujer incitándola a que corriera.

Ella maldijo con un simple "mierda" para después bufar y empezar a correr mientras su supuesto comprador se desangraba con sus partes íntimas dañadas y posiblemente cortadas.

La morena corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban esquivando los diversos obstáculos del almacén como cajas mal acomodadas y maquinaría, siendo perseguida por varias agentes de policía por lo cual tuvo que colarse por corredores más estrechos para perderlos, llegando a una gran cerca que era el área limítrofe del almacén que daba al área de entrega donde se encontraba gran cantidad de gente que a pesar de la lluvia tenía que trabajar recibiendo y enviando mercancía para ganar el pan, lo que causo que las cosas a Karin se le facilitaran puesto que no dudo en aprovechar la situación perdiéndose entre los trabajadores, pero el no utilizar el mismo uniforme amarillo que el resto usaba esta estrategía poco le sirvió y los policías retomaron la persecución, por lo que tuvo que colarse entre el trabajo, botando de paso a uno que otro trabajador y causando que se perdiera una gran cantidad de mercancías ya que prácticamente le daba igual subirse sobre esta o botarla.

Finalmente llego a una puerta usando su cuerpo para abrirla, llegando a un área expuesta donde su compañero se encontraba siendo esposado con dos patrullas alrededor de él.

-Mierda.- masculló al ver que los policías notaron su presencia, pero entonces notó unos contenedores de basura acomodados perfectamente para que ella pudiera subir. De inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad y retomó su marcha ya con los policías más cerca de ella.

Corrió ágilmente entre los techos del área comercial y de entrega enfocándose en esquivar a los oficiales, hasta que prácticamente se lanzó del techo cayendo estratégicamente sobre un oficial que no la pudo esquivar minimizando su caída

-Alto o abriremos fuego.- amenazó un oficial justo en frente de ella con otros tres detras apuntandola con sus armas listas.

La Kurosaki sonrió de lado sintiendo el frio de la noche y las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, en un parpadeo se deslizó hábilmente a los pies de uno de los oficiales tomándolo del tobillo lanzándolo a otro quitándose a dos del camino, todo con un ligero toque de hasta algo que se podría interpretar como baile callejero, quedando solo un oficial que recibió una patada que lo dejó fuera de combate antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Sonrió a ver a los oficiales noqueados, acomodándose su chaqueta militar verde sobre su camiseta blanca que se tallaba a sus pechos bastos, a su abdomen ligeramente marcado y a su cintura. Caminó a una puerta roja dispuesta a continuar con su escape pero fue entonces cuando se topó con una infinidad de guardias esperándola detrás de la puerta con sus armas listas. Karin bufo al ver que era el final del camino y antes que pudiera hacer algo sintió unas fuertes manos tomando sus muñecas colocándolas detrás de su propia espalda estrellando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes.

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan brusco.- se quejó sarcásticamente con su rostro contra la pared.

-Está arrestada, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si no tiene un abogado se le proporcionara uno. ¿Ha comprendido o quiere que se lo repita? Sucia criminal, pasaras mucho tiempo pudriéndote en prisión.- gruñó con enojo el detective que esposó a Karin.

Era Hitsugaya Toshiro, el capitán de la policía más joven en la historia de Japón. Un hombre algo bajo, solo de metro setentaicinco, de complexión fuerte y atlética, de cabellera extrañamente blanquecina.

-¿Eso le dices a todas las chicas "mojadas" que tienes arrinconadas contra una pared?- comentó sarcástica Karin con una leve sonrisa y con toda la intención de incomodarlo. -Porque te seré sincera, cortas mucho el rollo. Deberías de decir algo más bonito o no habrá segunda vez.-

Toshiro gruño irritado e incómodo ya que sus subordinados habían escuchado todo. Y a decir verdad se sentía avergonzado.

-Debería hacerle caso capitán, así tendría más novias.- le siguió el juego una oficial cercana que casualmente era su teniente mientras comía gustosa un bolsa de frituras que recogió de una de las cajas de los almacenes.

Era la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, una mujer algo liberal, de pensamiento libre, mucha delantera y físico de modelo, prácticamente no había nadie en la comisaria que le dijera que no a esa mujer.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- regaño el joven capitán con voz severa a su teniente aun con Karin contra la pared sujetándola fuertemente.

-¿Qué hice?- se defendió la mujer con falsa inocencia.

Karin sonrió de lado al ver que su plan había dado frutos, observando a una patrulla donde sabía que había una cámara. Guiñó un ojo a la persona que estaba observando las imágenes grabadas con ella, todo en la clara señal de "estoy dentro".

* * *

-Entra ahí.- ordenó con fiereza Hitsugaya empujando a su prisionera a una celda común donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de mujeres, principalmente prostitutas.

Karin soltó un gruñido y recupero el equilibrio dirigiendo la mirada a Toshiro.

-Oye, ¿tú no tienes idea de cómo tratar a una dama, cierto?- gruñó con sarcasmo.

Toshiro la ignoró dispuesto a marcharse, nunca fue su obligación traerla a la celda pero sintió que debía hacerlo porque era más que obvio que sus habilidades superaban a las de cualquiera de sus agentes.

-Lo haría si hubiera alguna en esa celda.- musitó con indiferencia.

Ella bufo en alta observándolo desde detrás de los barrotes de la celda, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una burlona.

-¿Te soy atractiva o sexualmente deseable?- inquirió mirandolo con falsa sensualidad.

-No, nunca podría sentir algo por una mujer como tú.- respondió secamente sin saber porque le seguía la corriente y se rebajaba a su supuesto nivel.

La Kurosaki rió más que muy divertida. De verdad le agradaba ese capitán de la policía. Hizo una nota mental sobre que tal vez le podría ser de ayuda en un futuro para su misión.

-No me pareció que pensaras así cuando me tenías arrinconada contra la pared y pude sentir"eso" presionando contra mí.- se burló con una sonrisa socarrona.

Toshiro la ignoró claramente molesto, pisoteando lejos del lugar antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta del leve rubor que había invadido sus mejillas.

* * *

Hitsugaya llegó a su oficina todavía prácticamente echando humo por las orejas, topándose de inmediato con su teniente que en ese momento se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo leyendo una revista de modas pareciendo hacer alguna clase de test como si no tuviera obligaciones pendientes.

-Capitán, ayúdeme a responder esto. ¿Qué harías si tu amiga toma una blusa tuya sin pedírtelo? Uno: Le dirías que no hay problema. Dos: Le reclamarías. Tres: tomarías una blusa suya. O cuatro: La arrojarías por las escaleras. Dígame, capitán, ¿cuál le parece mejor?- preguntó Matsumoto muy concentrada equilibrando un lápiz en sus labios.

-Dudo que la cuatro diga eso en serio.- murmuró el alibo con una mirada incrédula, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su perezosa segunda al mando. -Espera… ¡MATSUMOTO! ¡DEJA ESO Y VUELVE Al TRABAJO! ¡AHORA!- ordenó con el rostro rojo de la ira.

-Pero… capitán…- se quejó infantilmente haciendo berrinches como niña pequeña que no quiere hacer las tareas.

Él abrió la boca para continuar regañándola, pero de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso al comandante general de la policía de Tokio, Yamamoto Genryuusai, jefe de la policía, un hombre con la apariencia de anciano débil pero que a pesar de su edad era posiblemente más hábil de cualquiera de sus capitanes.

-Señor.- saludaron respetuosamente Toshiro y Matsumoto al verlo. Yamamoto los observo y les ordenó que descansen.

-Señor con todo respeto... ¿qué lo trae este día a mi oficina?- indagó Toshiro tratando de mantener su tono respetuoso pero sin ocultar su genuina curiosidad.

-Solo venía a revisar que la misión fuera ejecutada con éxito. Y también quería informarte sobre algo.- hablo con voz fuerte e imponente.

-Me alegra reportar, señor, que la misión fue relativamente un éxito. Solo hubo un pequeño percance que fue la muerte de uno de los traficantes a manos de sus propios socios, pero logramos la captura de los otro dos.-

-No olvidemos el percance en el área comercial y los múltiples daños a la mercancía.- agregó el anciano con voz rasposa. -Dejemos eso para luego… por el momento quiero que firmes la carta de libertad para la traficante que capturaste.-

La boca del más joven cayó con sorpresa al oír tal cosa desde su superior, pero rápidamente logró recuperar la compostura.

-Señor, con todo respeto, eso no es lo correcto.- intento razonar con su superior-. La traficante mostró claros signos de inteligencia militar y de asociación con las triadas de Hong Kong y los Yakuza…-

-Eso no es su asunto, capitán- regañó Yamamoto- Solo haga lo que le ordenó.-

Toshiro no pudo decir nada más hasta que la puerta de su oficina se cerró con un portazo.

-Pásame los papeles, Matsumoto… Tendré que dejar en libertad a esa sucia criminal, pero la mantendremos vigilada de cerca- aseguró con seriedad observando fijamente a su teniente. -Algo me dice que no será la primera vez que nos topemos con ella.-

* * *

Por mientras, Karin se encontraba aburrida en la celda común ya habiendo conversado un rato con las prostitutas para no aburrirse, sabiendo que ya tenía posibles contactos en la calle y vigías gracias a ellas, pero su plática con ellas se fue en un camino que no le agradaba, por eso se alejó y ahora se encontraba apoyada en la pared que casualmente era la pared de la celda continua.

Karin bufó sonoramente apoyándose en la pared justo en frente de los barrotes de la celda de nuevo con algo de frio ya que sus ropas aún estaban mojadas. Se encontraba aburrida después de ya haber conversado un rato con las prostitutas por no tener nada mejor que hacer, sabiendo que ya tenía posibles contactos en la calle y vigías gracias a ellas, pero su plática con ellas se fue en un camino que no le agradaba, por eso decidió alejarse.

-Espera… reconocería ese bufido donde sea.- escucho una voz cercana justo detrás de ella, más específicamente al otro lado de la pared. -¿Karin? ¿Eres tú?- un pelirrojo se esforzó mucho para poder ver entre los barrotes de su propia celda a la celda femenina. Karin hizo lo mismo al reconocer la voz. -¡Pero miren nada más quien es! El mundo es pequeño, ¿no lo crees, Kurosaki?- comento alegremente Hanakari Jinta.

Jinta era el típico estereotipo de pandillero, era alto, con músculos marcados y mirada de rufián. El típico Yakuza.

-Y que lo digas idiota.- la mujer lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo.- correspondió su sonrisa. -Vaya, Yuzu se alegrara al ver que has vuelto... Espera. ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?-

Se sorprendió al escucharlo mencionar el nombre de su hermana gemela, si lo que pensaba era cierto complicaría un poco su misión.

-Espera un momento, tú respóndeme algo antes. ¿Acaso sales con mi hermana?- preguntó apretando los dientes con un pequeño tic.

-No cambies el tema, Kurosaki.- él de inmedaito trató de evadir el tema por temor a la morena y sus fuertes patadas voladoras.

Karin bufo molesta recostándose contra la pared para hablar mejor pero sin ver sus caras.

-Como puedes ver, estoy en prisión… No es algo que quiera que mi hermana sepa- diseñó una excusa sin mucho problema.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta quien es tu familia?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja. -Dime, ¿cuánto hace que te fuiste? ¿Cinco o seis años, supongo yo?-

-Cinco años y diez meses. El tiempo vuela ¿no lo crees?- le siguió la corriente aun echando humo en secreto.

-Sí, no tienes que decírmelo. Y ¿se puede saber qué hiciste para terminar aquí?- inquirió con interés mal disimulado.

-Ya sabes, gajes del oficio familiar- respondió con una leve sonrisa al recordar al chino racista y como se retorcía de dolor. -Un negocio salió mal y tuve que cortar… unos contactos. La policía nos pilló y aquí estoy.-

-Los años te pegaron fuerte, en el barrio nunca nos pillaban, tal vez América te hizo débil.- se burló.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? No me digas que estas aquí por ser un capullo de mierda- rodó los ojos con hastío.

-Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.- dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar los viejos tiempos. -A todo esto ¿qué harás después de salir de aquí?-

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo está el barrio y mi familia?…- cambió de tema a uno más seguro y que le interesaba más.

El Hanakari iba a responder a su pregunta pero en ese momento un oficial se acercó a su celda y golpeo los barrotes.

-Urahara Jinta, toma tus cosas. Pagaron tu fianza- anuncio el policía abriendo la celda.

¿Urahara? Ah, sí... a veces olvidaba que ese era su apellido real.

Jinta se acercó a la celda de Karin quedando frente a frente.

-Cuando salgas, si es que lo haces, da una vuelta por el barrio, te mostrare como ha cambiado.- propuso alegremente, feliz de volver a ver a su vieja amiga. -Apuesto que el resto se alegrara de verte también.-

Ella lo observo marcharse sabiendo que oficialmente estaba de vuelta y su regreso no causaría desconfianza o sospechas en las familias asociadas a las de su hermano y padre. Oficialmente estaba otra vez en la mafia Yakuza... para poder destruirlas desde adentro. No por nada era la mejor del ejército, agente especial de un grupo militar que "no existe" y escogida por la Interpol para terminar de una vez por todas con las grandes familias del crimen.

Resultaba bastante irónico que ella, la hija de un jefe de las denominas "Casas nobles" o conocidas mayormente como mafia Yakuza o el Gotei 13, fuera la elegida para tal misión.

Kurosaki Karin era hija del jefe de la familia Shiba, Shiba Isshin, e hija de Kurosaki Masaki, la heredera de una de las ramas más poderosas de la familia Ishida más conocida como los Quincy, pero ahora el apellido Kurosaki se había independizado de los Quincy dándoles un lugar en el Gotei, familia que era dirigida por su propio hermano mayor Ichigo Kurosaki.

En sus venas corre¿ía sangre de Yakuza, su misión no sería fácil pero sí volvía a su familia tendría acceso a las familias aliadas con su hermano como lo eran los Kuchiki, los Quincy y los Shihoin.

Su misión era simple. Ir por la pasta, los contactos y las drogas, luego ir a por los líderes. Tomar el control subiendo en la jerarquía e eliminar de una vez por todas al Gotei 13. Pero una cosa era segura, la Interpol y sus altos mandos no querían evidencia o que capturara a nadie, querían que ella cortara el problema de raíz.

Pero vería cómo salvar a su hermano y padre de todo esto, vería cómo alejarlos y hacer creer al consejo que había acabado con todos los líderes.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la comisaría de policía justo en una destartalada tienda, o al menos eso parecía, se estaba llevando a cabo lo que se podría considerar una especie de investigación.

-¿Qué haces, Kisuke?- habló una voz femenina corriendo la puerta de papel donde un hombre rubio y con un particular sombrero observaba una computadora fijamente tecleando fervientemente.

La mujer de piel morena y cuerpo de modelo se acercó a su amigo solo portando euna pequeña bata por el "ejercicio" que realizo en conjunto con el sombrerero solo unas pocas horas antes.

-Oh, perdón Yoruichi-san. ¿Te desperté?- canturreó jovialmente. -Lo lamento, es que acaban de publicar un capitulo nuevo de mi anime favorito- alzó un dedo con una sonrisa infantil pegada en su rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda a su compañero para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Como sea. Estaré en la cama- hablo sin aparente interés pero su voz tenía un leve toque de sensualidad en una clara propuesta.

Urahara perdió la sonrisa al ver a Yoruichi salir de la habitación volviendo la vista a la computadora.

"Kurosaki Karin: agente especial de las Naciones Unidas" decía la computadora con los datos de Karin y una foto de esta en la pantalla.

Kisuke observo muy detenidamente la foto de Karin, analizándola. En el pasado convivió con ella, de hecho se podría considerar que fue su alumna cuando era apenas una pequeña niña.

Urahara era un intermediario entre las familia de Isshin e Ichigo con la de Yoruichi, él ocupaba un alto mando en la familia de Ichigo, siendo mano derecha de este.

Presionó un botón que inmediatamente borró los datos de Karin y los remplazó por entradas a prisión y delitos en su historial, borrando de paso su historial secreto de las naciones unidas.

No podía confiarse, Sui Feng, la teniente de Yoruichi, no se fiaba de él y no estaba tan equivocada, prácticamente se encontraba traicionando a las familias Yakuza y Sui Feng era teniente de un grupo especial de espionaje e información a la que no les costaría piratear la información de Karin.

El sombrerero revisó su teléfono donde un mensaje corto, sencillo y al grano de la Kurosaki se podía ver. "Estoy dentro."

Era momento de que él también actuara y ayudara a la ex Yakuza, todo por un nuevo historial y desaparecer del mapa. Ya Karin se encargaría de lo demás y principalmente que nadie los buscara a él, a sus hijos adoptivos, a Tessai y principalmente a Yoruichi.

Apretando un botón la computadora se apagó e inmediatamente esta empezó a lanzar chispas borrando toda evidencia de lo que había hecho.

Con una sonrisa juguetona se encamino a la puerta esperando pasar un momento con la mujer por la que hacía todo lo que hacía.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí gente…

Primero que nada tengo un anuncio que hacer, en esta historia recibí ayuda de quien es a mi parecer una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom, algunos ya la conocerán por historias actuales como mi Rey o Linchen a Tite Kubo por mencionar unas de sus muchas historias.

Gracias de verdad a mi Beta Raider ¿lo escribí bien?, corrector y guía en esta historia de Karin y Toshiro, sin nada mas que decir gracias por tu colaboración y ayuda **CELESTE kaomy-chan.**

Sin nada mas que decir, cada uno puede sacar sus teorías y especulaciones de lo que se viene en un futuro.

Si les gusto dejen un comentario, que no saben lo mucho que ayuda, y si no, gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia. Se les agradece.

Me despido.

Paz.

Pd: La portado dice literalmente "Yakuza".


	2. Chapter 2

La mujer del dragón tatuado.

Capítulo dos: Conmigo no se juega.

Después de horas aburriéndose mientras aún continuaba presa en la celda, Karin decidió ponerse a hacer un poco de ejercicio para pasar el rato.

-"¿Estas segura de que quieres eso?"- un recuerdo llegó a su mente mientras se ejercitaba. -"Es como tres veces más doloroso de esa manera."-

Por puro instinto se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho pasando a tocar levemente su espalda, donde descansaba en su piel el signo de su antigua yo, el recuerdo de lo que fue y siempre será… en toda su espalda, en parte de sus muslos, glúteos y ligeramente a un costado de su abdomen se encontraba su tatuaje, realizado al método antiguo, lo que hizo que fuera mucho más doloroso.

Aun recordaba el dolor y ardor en su espalda cuando y después de que se lo realizo. Recordaba cada perforación en su cuerpo, pero no solo se lo realizo por gusto, sino que también como un recordatorio.

* * *

Toshiro pisoteó su camino a la celda común femenina donde dejaban a las prisioneras antes de enviarlas a las celdas principales para que esperaran su juicio con una mirada de frustración que de inmediato se retorció en una de sorpresa al vislumbrar algo que definitivamente no estaba esperando ver.

Kurosaki Karin se encontraba con los pies apoyados sobre una de las sillas de concreto de la celda mientras ejercitaba los músculos de sus brazos. A pesar de su presencia ella continuó con las lagartijas sin notarlo en lo absoluto.

Pero eso no fue ni por asomo lo que dejo impresionado al capitán, sino el notar que se había retirado su chaqueta y camisa blanca, quedando únicamente con un sujetador deportivo de color negro, aunque él no estaba mirando su sujetador, claro lo que más llamó su atención en verdad era lo que ella tenía en toda la espalda. Un tatuaje de dragón muy elaborado y difícil de hacer.

Ella se detuvo a centímetros del suelo y empezó a elevar sus pies sin ningún esfuerzo, quedando parada de manos, para después con un rápido movimiento quedar de nuevo sobre sus pies.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- interrumpió los pensamientos del albino sin aparente interés observando al capitán mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. -Porque mis ojos están aquí.- señalo sus ojos con dos dedos.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño cerrando sus ojos y volteándose inmediatamente. Y no es que hubiera estado observando los atributos de la morena, que no eran nada pequeños, sino que se enfocó en los detalles del tatuaje de esta, por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

-¿Quieres cambiarte?- ordenó con dureza. –Y te aseguró que NO es lo que crees.- se regañó mentalmente al volverse a rebajar a su nivel.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Tú cree eso y yo fingiré que no tenías tus ojos fijos en mis pechos mientras me ejercitaba.- se rió entre dientes. –Pervertido.- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados en afán de hacerlo enojar.

-Pervertido… ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- gruño volteándose inmediatamente encarando a Karin. -Aparte eres tú la que se ha quitado la ropa.- contestó algo sonrojado sin saber si era por enojo o por vergüenza.

Ella lo observo como si lo estuviera estudiando y analizando muy meticulosamente.

-¿Eres virgen? ¿O acaso homosexual?- pregunto Karin con una mirada muy seria, preguntándolo totalmente en serio.

Toshiro gruño por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos y rogando por paciencia. Karin se acerco a los barrotes de la celda y observo detenidamente al capitán de la policía.

-Dudo que seas gay, o al menos esperó que no. Sería toda una pena para las mujeres… no estás nada mal, pero si eres con las chicas como con las esposas entonces eres un amargado o un sadomasoquista.- sonrió descaradamente. –Por cierto… ahora que lo pienso yo aún no sé tu nombre, ¿cierto?-

El albino no respondió, simplemente se limitó a abrir la celda y hacerse a un lado en clara señal de que saliera.

La pelinegra siguió al de ojos turquesas fuera de la celda no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevas amigas las prostitutas, llegando a un corredor donde Toshiro la esperaba con el ceño fruncido, más que muy irritado.

-Pasa, te daremos tus cosas y podrás irte.- comento Toshiro con pose firme. –Pero te advierto una cosa… volverás aquí y de eso me encargare yo.- amenazo sin elevar la voz.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, capitán? Porque de ser así me daré la libertad de reportarlo.- se burló de él con una sonrisa ladeada. Él solo la ignoro y se dirigió a la puerta que era custodiada por dos guardias. -Por cierto… me llamo Karin, Kurosaki Karin, no lo olvides.- se presentó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No lo hare.- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

La musica retumbaba fuerte y consistente en cada rincón de aquella discoteca donde predominaba mayormente el olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo. Mujeres con escasa vestimenta se paseaban por aquí y allá atendiendo en todo tipo de pedidos a cualquier cliente que pudiera pagarlo.

-No pareces disfrutar del espectáculo, Gin.- comento sin aparente interés un líder Yakuza sentado junto a su socio.

Se trataba de Aizen Sosuke, conocido en las calles como "La Mariposa", apodo que hacía que sus rivales se confiaran pero siempre todos terminaban rogando por su vida, líder de una de las familias más peligrosas y con más conflictos con las demás. Él, a diferencia de los otros altos mandos, no portaba tatuajes en su cuerpo por ser una figura pública, lo que hacía que sus movimientos fueran en cierta parte legales.

Aizen era un hombre de cabellera castaña y según las mujeres el hombre ideal, era un manipulador en todo el sentido de la palabra, usaba su cabello hacia atrás y su mirada fría cuando estaba con sus hombres, pero cuando estaba a la vista pública no aparentaba más que ser un director de una prestigiosa universidad con una mirada amable y bondadosa, usando lentes de bibliotecario y otro peinado, aparentando ser una persona completamente distinta.

-No es eso…- comento Gin con su particular sonrisa distintiva.

Ichimaru Gin en ese momento se levantó del mullido sofá donde estaban y observo a su jefe. Al igual que Aizen no tenía tatuajes ya que era la mano derecha de este y participaba activamente en las mismas actividades que él, cosas como donaciones o cenas con gente importante y corrupta. Pero Gin tenía un aire casi perturbador sumado a que casi siempre parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados y esa permanente y particular sonrisa.

-Me retiro, Aizen-sama, he quedado con Rangiku.- informó Gin caminando a la salida ignorando a las bailarinas que le coqueteaban descaradamente.

El castaño observo por donde su teniente había salido, pero algo rondaba en la mente del gran jefe Yakuza, y era lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo el que Gin continuara saliendo con esa teniente de la policía, tenía información de la policía gracias a lo bocona que era esa mujer… pero poco a poco estaba empezando a cuestionarse la lealtad que le profesaba Gin a la familia. O si esa disque información era real.

De pronto uno de los muchos hombres de Aizen entro a la sala llegando rápidamente con su jefe.

-Señor, la reunión del Gotei será pronto. Dígame, ¿en que vehículo planea ir?- pidió saber el simple peón Yakuza dirigiéndose a su superior con sumo respeto.

Aizen dejo por un micro segundo su rostro pacifico volviendo a uno más irritado al recordar la reunión que se llevaba a cabo cada ciertos años con todos los líderes. Su subordinado pronto dejó la habitación para que este continuara con su relajación, Sosuke por otro lado volvió a posar su vista en las bailarinas que se movían para él, cuando de pronto su celular sonó y lo abrió sin ganas reconociendo casi enseguida el número.

-Momo.- saludo con el tono de voz que usaba en su fachada.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Nunca conocí a alguien con el cabello blanco, solo naranja.- comento Karin siguiendo a Toshiro por los corredores de la comisaria, siendo además custodiada por dos guardias que los acompañaban.

El albino prefirió ignorarla para no volver a perder los estribos, sin tener ganas de pasar por algo como eso en medio de su comisaría.

El capitán guió a su prisionera hacia un escritorio donde estaban las cosas que le decomisaron cuando la atraparon.

-Toma tus cosas y lárgate.- ordeno señalando la mesa.

La Kurosaki bufó antes de acercarse a la mesa y tomar las pocas cosas que estaban allí esparcidas. Eran objetos simples: un celular de un modelo como de hace dos o tres años atrás, una goma de mascar, un clip, su billetera vacía, el dinero que tenía allí, sus placas, su pasaporte, su licencia de manejo vencida, su cupón para un helado gratis y… una pistola de mano.

Karin tomo su arma pero de pronto se dio cuenta que esta no tenía municiones.

-Oye, ¿y mis balas?- exigió saber observando al albino pero luego se dio cuenta de la falta de otro de sus objetos. -¡¿Y mi navaja?!-

-No regresamos municiones ni armas blancas.- informó cruzado de brazos.

-Policías tenían que ser.- murmuro molesta guardando sus cosas, pero en si era irónico ya que ella era una especie de policía o más específicamente militar.

Él la observo molesto y la tomó del brazo dispuesto a llevarla hacia la salida a pesar que tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero ella rápidamente se liberó de su agarre y lo observo molesta, para después bufar y comenzar a caminar a la salida por su cuenta.

Cuando ambos estaban ya a las afueras de la comisaría Hitsugaya esperó a ver cuál era la siguiente acción de la criminal.

-Bueno… fue un gusto, capitán pervertido.- Karin le guiñó un ojo con burla.

-¿Sabes que es un delito insultar a un policía?- quiso voltear sus molestas bromas. –Te podría arrestar si quisiera, y quiero.- sabía que era inútil hacerlo, si no la condenaron por asesinato y posesión de "mercancía" ilegal, mucho menos la condenarían por decirle pervertido, aunque se lo diga a un capitán.

Toshiro no era idiota y tenía sus sospechas sobre la corrupción en la policía. La sola salida de la "sucia criminal" era una clara señal de esto y sí sus teorías eran ciertas esa "sucia criminal" lo podría conducir al nido de ratas que contaminaban la ciudad. Era claro que ella conocía o se juntaba con personas de influencia. O tal vez… solo tal vez ella misma era un alto cargo en el crimen de la ciudad. No sería la última vez que se vería con ella, de eso estaba seguro.

-Lo que tú digas, Toshiro.- contesto restándole importancia con un ademan de mano.

El capitán se impresiono aunque no lo demostró cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios ya que nunca se lo mencionó, pero se aseguró de siempre mantener su mirada inexpresiva.

-Espera… ¿Cómo…?…- empezó a hablar pero Karin ya había empezado a caminar lejos dándole la espalda.

-Nos vemos… Toshiro.- lo observo de reojo.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti.- respondió irritado observando la espalda de la chica pelinegra recordando el tatuaje de esta.

La Kurosaki bufo con fastidio al darse cuenta que había pasado toda la noche en la celda de la comisaria, ya en las calles apenas estaba empezando el movimiento, todavía era muy temprano a decir verdad… pero aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

-Te veré esta noche, en el mismo lugar… Adiós.- murmuró por lo bajo Ichigo antes de cortar la llamada de su celular mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre de cabello anaranjado, fornido y alto con músculos marcados y complexión atlética, líder de una de las familias Yakuza mas crecientes en los últimos años, temperamental y serio, pero increíblemente buena persona, teniendo valores de proteger y ayudar. Sin embargo cuando debía ser el líder… era el líder, cosa de lo cual no se enorgullecía. Por otra parte Ichigo si tenía uno que otro tatuaje, el que más llamaba la atención era el de una mujer en su hombro derecho, pero más que nada era un tatuaje como el de un espíritu femenino que se asemejaba al de una princesa de hielo con una hermosa espada.

Con un lento caminar llego a la cocina de su casa donde su esposa Inoue Orihime, ahora Kurosaki más bien, preparaba el desayuno mientras su hijo esperaba en la mesa.

-Hola Kazui.- se acercó a su hijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Hola papá.- Kazui le sonrió a su padre para después volver a su Tablet donde permanecía jugando videojuegos.

Ichigo llego donde estaba su esposa para sacar un vaso de una de las repisas altas.

-Buenos días.- saludo Ichigo con una sonrisa a su esposa.

-Buenos días.- devolvió el saludo sonriendo radiante.

Orihime era una hermosa mujer de cuerpo de modelo que a vista de muchos era la típica esposa, pero no podrían estar más equivocados, ella se casó con Ichigo porque lo amaba y fue su amiga en la escuela, no por su dinero y poder, como todos podrían pensar.

-¿Qué harás hoy Ichigo?… Ya que Yuzu se ofreció a cuidar a Kazui, pensé que tú y yo podríamos salir.- comento colocando la mesa.

El Kurosaki observo a su esposo mientras tomaba una cuchara para degustar el no tan delicioso desayuno que le preparaba su esposa. Tenían guardias y servicio, pero Orihime insistía en ser ella quien preparara las comidas de la familia.

-No puedo, Orihime. Hoy en la tarde será la reunión de ya sabes que.- hablo así por la presencia de su hijo. -Y después saldré.-

-¿Saldrás?- pestañeó con confusión.

-Si… he quedado con Chad en ir por unas cervezas después de soportar a los idiotas con los que tenemos tregua.- hablo refiriéndose al resto de las familias, pero su voz tenia cierto nerviosismo.

El Gotei era el nombre que se le daba al grupo de familias criminales más poderosas de Tokio, familias que tenían algo así como una tregua, pero eso no evitaba que atacaran los territorios de las demás familias o que se metieran en los negocios de estas. Era una especie de trato que evitaba que destruyeran la ciudad y había una jerarquía. Un jefe podía hacer lo que quisiera con su familia, pero cuando esto afectaba a las demás, era momento de que el resto del consejo actuara. Y este era conformado por los representantes de cada familia, para llegar a un acuerdo democrático cuando surgía un conflicto demasiado fuerte. No era el mejor método, ni el más efectivo pero evitaba que la ciudad terminara en ruinas.

-¿Y a qué horas volverás? Así no estaré preocupada y tendré lista la cena cuando llegues.- pidió saber con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no te preocupes de todas maneras. Encontraremos algo con Sado.- comento sin darle importancia.

Kazui iba a comentar algo pero de pronto un gran, literalmente hablando, gran moreno entro a la cocina.

Era Sado, más conocido como Chad, un descendiente de sangre latina con una gran fuerza y uno de los mejores amigos y confidentes de Ichigo, siendo este su mano izquierda.

-Hola Chad.- saludo Ichigo al verlo. -¿Te quedas a comer?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Hola Sado.- saludo alegre el menor de los Kurosaki y futuro heredero.

Sado devolvió el saludo con un asentir de cabeza para pasarle un celular a Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- su expresión se tornó ligeramente más seria.

-Urahara.- respondió Sado de manera cortante.

El jefe Yakuza tomo el teléfono y camino a la sala para que su hijo no escuchara su plática, que lo más seguro fuera de negocios ya que Urahara, su teniente, solo llamaba para tres cosas: para molestarlo, para burlarse de él o muy raramente cuando pasaba algo de suma importancia.

Fue en ese entonces que en la cocina solo quedaron el latino y el resto de la familia Kurosaki.

-¿Listo para salir esta noche a divertirte con Ichigo?- comento Orihime observando a Sado. -No se pasen con las bebidas por favor.-

-¿Salida?- comento intrigado el latino.

Orihime estaba pensando decir algo pero entonces Ichigo volvió a la cocina con el teléfono en mano.

-Chad, prepara todo para dirigirnos al lugar de la reunión… y mejora la seguridad.- pidió con algo de seriedad.

Sado asintió para retirarse de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ichigo volvió a su asiento para volver con su desayuno, pero había perdido el apetito.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Orihime preocupada olvidando lo que dijo Chad.

-Nada, Orihime, no pasó nada.- dijo concentrándose en comer.

Momento antes en la sala:

Llegó a la sala con el móvil en mano dispuesto a mandar al diablo a su idiota teniente y amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Urahara?- se colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

-Mataron a Rojuro Otoribashi.- anunció Urahara con un tono extrañamente serio.

Habían asesinado a un líder Yakuza.

* * *

Rojuro Otoribashi, más conocido en las calles como Rose, líder de una de las familias que se especializaba en la prostitución y pornografía, literalmente se estaba arrastrando por su vida en ese momento. La desesperación era palpable en el hombre rubio mientras intentaba llegar a una arma tirada que perteneció a uno de sus hombres, que ahora se encontraba muerto tirado a unos metros.

Cuando casi tuvo el arma en sus manos un golpe la alejo de su alcance. Rose gimió de dolor cuando ese mismo pie que golpeo el arma piso su mano y lo volteaba para que quedara de frente contra su cazadora.

Karin observo al líder de la mafia sin ningún sentimiento en su mirada colocándose en cuclillas quedando a su altura, luego llevó una de sus manos a su chaqueta sacando una pipa con alcohol y dándole un trago a Rose, para después dar ella un trago.

-Es bueno ¿no?- comento refiriéndose al alcohol.

El Yakuza la observo conociendo su destino, esperando el juicio final adelantado que tendría.

-Adiós, bastado.- mostro el cuchillo militar que tenía en su mano libre. -Vete al infierno.-

Karin introdujo completamente el cuchillo militar que tenía en su otra mano justo en la parte superior del cuello del Yakuza, causando que este vomitara sangre por la boca, así terminando con su vida.

Como última acción la mujer cerro los ojos del mafioso, para después levantarse y limpiar la sangre que quedo en su cuchillo arrojándola al suelo.

Horas antes:

Karin después de salir de la comisaria se dirigió casi inmediatamente al mercado central de la ciudad, desde allí observó como cajas y cajas de pescado llegaban al mercado deteniéndose en un pilar de uno de los edificios cercanos.

-Ha pasado mucho ¿no crees?- hablo una voz justo a un costado de ella, exactamente en otro extremo del pilar cuadrado.

-Ya lo creo, Urahara.- hablo sin dirigirle la mirada e ingeniándosela para que sus labios fueran cubiertos por su chaqueta.

En ningún momento se observaron o hablaron en voz alta.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- comento Urahara ocultándose en un traje de… ¿alguien que va una convención?

-Más que segura, no te preocupes. Recuerdo el trato.- contesto observando los tanques de peces.

-Bien, te he dejado una pequeña ayuda.- hablo Urahara sin aparente interés. –Es un buen día para caminar entre la avenida 2 y la zona este ¿no crees?- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse como si nada.

Ella se quedó ahí unos minutos más, antes de observar como unos de los pescadores observaba levemente a su dirección para después tocar uno de los contenedores y marcharse.

Con un caminar lento la Kurosaki se acercó a ese contenedor y observo como no había nadie alrededor introduciendo sus manos entre el contenedor de peces, sacando un paquete alargado y protegido del agua.

Era momento de que las cosas se complicaran un poco para que la repentina llegada de una antigua Yakuza no se tome con importancia. Arriesgado, pero quién creería que una sola mujer podría hacer lo que planeaba hacer.

Era un buen día para caminar entre la avenida dos y la zona oeste, poca gente en las calles por ser una zona más que nada de oficinas, a veinte minutos de la comisaría más cercana y edificios no tan altos pero si ideales para poder captar todo lo que pasa.

Karin se encontraba en ese momento en un edificio de unos treinta pisos justo en la azotea de este. Con su equipo de trabajo donado amablemente por Urahara. Pero no solo fue equipo de trabajo lo que le dio Urahara, sino que también otras cosas, como documentos, unas fotografías que le serian de mucha utilidad y **un ultrasonido**. A pesar que le doliera tendría que usar parte de esa información para poner a su hermano a raya.

Entonces de una de las calles de la avenida surgió un grupo de cuatro vehículos que escoltaban a una limosina que solo de vista se notaba que esta era modificada y sumamente costosa.

-Por favor…- rodó los ojos con irritación.

Inmediatamente tomo su rifle de alto calibre anti blindaje y disparo simplemente a los dos vehículos que están escoltando a la limosina por delante, disparos que dieron justo en el área del piloto causando que estos se descontrolaran llegando a chocar entre si volcándose en el acto.

Por otro lado la limosina paro casi de inmediato, se detuvo siendo seguida de los dos vehículos. Casi inmediatamente uno de los vehículos retrocedió con la clara señal de marcharse por donde vinieron, pero cuando este iba de camino contra la vía pasó justo al lado de un buzón de correos que estallo mandando al auto literalmente a volar volcándolo.

La mujer pelinegra sonrió de lado antes de ajustarse una correa a su cintura y bajar fácilmente los treinta pisos. Los pocos hombres que quedaban con mucha dificultad salían por las destartaladas ventanas de los tres vehículos dañados, mientras los hombres del único vehículo en pie salían con sus armas listas. Pero cuando intentaba comunicarse con sus demás compañeros, sus teléfonos no respondían y eso incluía a los pocos civiles que observaron todo desde las ventanas de sus edificios. Pero de pronto de los basureros más cercanos y buzones de correo empezó a salir una neblina muy espesa, sumando que tubos con la misma sustancia fueron lanzados limitando la vista de los criminales y de los civiles que observaban todo creando una cortina de niebla.

La agente llego al área y rápida y casi automáticamente empezó a disparar a la neblina escuchando los gemidos y el sonido de los cuerpos al caer.

Rose por otro lado solo observaba a sus hombre inspeccionando el área ya sin darle importancia a las mujeres con las que prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo en la limosina.

-Encárguense.- ordeno a sus hombres en la parte delantera de la limosina.

Fuertes disparos se escuchaba por todas partes, los hombres disparaba a prácticamente a cualquier parte incluso hiriendo a sus mismos compañeros, pero estos no duraron mucho tiempo ya que una bala en sus cabeza terminó con su viaje de la vida.

Rose dejo de escuchar disparos y observo por su ventana notando que ya no podía ver a ninguno de sus hombres. Con algo de nerviosismo llego a la parte delantera de la limosina topándose con sus hombre con una bala entre ceja y ceja, de tiras realizado desde afuera de la limosina.

Intento marcar de su teléfono pero este estaba en negro literalmente. Rose se disponía a volver a su asiento pero de inmediato los cristales blindados de su limosina empezaron a ser perforados, causando que las prostitutas que lo acompañaban murieran por los múltiples tiros que llegaban a sus cuerpos.

Rose se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir como su rostro que cada mañana se humectaba con las más costosas cremas era manchado de sangre.

Con el poco valor que le quedaba salió con su arma cubierta de oro ya desenfundada. Topándose con los cuerpos de todos sus hombres en el suelo, observando como de la neblina salía Karin con una mirada inexpresiva.

Karin bufo al ver que se había tardado tres minutos en acabar con la seguridad del líder Yakuza Rose, bueno sumando que corto las señales, tanto telefónicas como de Wifi, la policía se tardaría unos diez minutos más de los quince que usualmente se tardarían en llegar ahí con todo el tráfico y el mercado al aire libre que estaba hoy en la ciudad. Bueno… era una lástima no había roto ningún record personal, como solía decir su anterior mayor "no era su primer rodeo".

-Tú… eres la mocosa de Isshin.- acusó Rose con rabia apuntando a Karin con su particular arma reconociéndola en seguida. –Maldita traidora. ¿Con quién te aliaste? ¿La policía? ¿O acaso fue con Aizen?- acuso con rabia.

Pero Rose se dio cuenta que nadie la acompañaba, impresionándose de gran manera y antes que pudiera hacer algo… Karin disparo dos veces dándole a Rose justo en la unión de sus rodillas, pero este intento disparar por lo que Karin disparo al hombro de este hiriéndolo de gravedad.  
Y antes que Rose pudiera hacer algo más Karin se acercó y arremetió con una fuerte patada en su rostro causando que este se topara con su limosina y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Karin tomó el rostro del Yakuza golpeándolo repetidamente contra la limosina abollándola ligeramente, para después arrojarlo lejos del vehículo. Y así fue como paso.

Tiempo actual:

Karin se alejaba del lugar siendo cubierta por su trampa de humo. Pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos, es por eso que arrojo explosivos a los vehículos.

Al salir del área sin que nadie se diera cuenta se topó con una pareja que grababa la estela de humo sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Vieron lo que paso? Un grupo de hombres altos y de negro ataco a esos autos.- exclamo fingiendo estar alterada y se retiró lo más pronto posible.

Rápidamente corrió el rumor del grupo de hombre de negro que ataco al convoy de autos y misteriosamente en los videos de las personas algunos afirmaban haber visto a varios hombres, incluso algunos afirmaron que tenían un acento extraño y que eran de piel morena, incluso que podrían ser árabes.

Sonrió de lado al ver lo crédula que podían ser las multitudes y acciono el detonador en su bolsillo, cerciorándose de acabar con posibles supervivientes, pero eso era imposible, ella misma se cercioro de que así fuera.

Ella no era un juguete. Ella era cosa seria… muy seria.

Ahora debía reunirse con el idiota de Jinta que sin su conocimiento le facilitaría volver a sus viejas andanzas.

* * *

Toshiro llego a su oficina topándose con que su teniente no había llegado aún. Es más ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que paso toda la noche en la comisaria.

El albino se dejó caer en su mullida silla y se dispuso a ver los reportes de ese día… pero luego recordó que tenía una amiga muy importante, casi su novia desde que habían empezado a salir hace poco, que le había pedido que la llamara, cosa que olvido por completo hacer.

Tomó su celular ya ideando las mil y un excusas para que ella lo perdonara por de nuevo haber olvidado otra promesa.

-Hola.- escucho la voz de Momo.

-Hola, Momo, perdón por no llamarte anoche, pero… tuve un mal día. Te lo compensare, lo juró.- habló atropelladamente, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, pero aun así siempre trataba de tener un tiempo para ella.

-Perdón por no contestarte pero en estos momento me encuentro ocupada, llama más tarde, lo siento, deja tu mensaje después de la señal.- sonó la voz de la contestadora.

Él se quedó completamente inmovil por un momento, luego corto la llamada sin decir nada.

Desde hace unas semanas a partir de que Momo entro a esa nueva universidad había cambiado en gran manera, al menos para él…

* * *

A kilómetros de la ubicación de Karin e Ichigo, en una elegante mansión momentos antes de la muerte de Rose:

-Nos vemos esta noche.- hablo a su celular una pelinegra algo baja y menuda para su edad. Era Kuchik Rukia, sublíder de la familia Kuchiki, hermana adoptiva de Kuchiki Byakuya y esposa de Abarai Renji, el teniente de Byakuya.

Rukia era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de todo, con un belleza singular por su apariencia de tener unos años menos… pero con un carácter de los mil demonios. Al igual que Ichigo tenía unos pocos tatuajes, uno en especial que destacaba era el que tenía en su hombro izquierdo y era la imagen como de un guerrero o ser ficticio, ya que tenía cuernos, piel blanca con un agujero en el pecho y largo ¿cabello naranja?

-¿Quién era?- cuestiono una voz justo detrás de ella.

Rukia se volteó inmediatamente observando detrás de si el elegante porte y poderío que reflejaba su hermano mayor, tranquilizándose casi de inmediato.

-Hola… Ichika ya termino su desayuno.- comento intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿Quién era?- volvió a cuestionar Byakuya.

-No era nadie.- respondió Rukia con tranquilidad.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Hasta aquí gente.

Primero que nada gracias a **CELESTE kaomy-chan** en esta historia que recibí ayuda de quien es a mi parecer una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom, algunos ya la conocerán por historias actuales como mi Rey o Linchen a Tite Kubo por mencionar unas de sus muchas historias.

Gracias de verdad a mi guía en esta historia de Karin y Toshiro, sin nada mas que decir gracias por tu colaboración y ayuda **CELESTE kaomy-chan.**

Otra cosa para los que no entendieron la frase "no es su primer rodeo" significa que no es la primera ves que Karin realiza una emboscada O que no es la primera ves que mata a todo un convoy.

Si les gusto dejen un comentario, que no saben lo mucho que ayuda, y si no, gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia. Se les agradece.

Me despido.

Paz.


	3. Chapter 3

La mujer del dragón tatuado.

Capítulo Tres: La hija prodiga ha regresado.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana y la calles ya estaban más concurridas que de costumbre, lo que causaba un poco de ajetreo en las avenidas y callejones, más específicamente en un callejón que daba a un espacio abierto donde se comercializaba comida al aire libre y era el lugar de reunión de los peones de la familia dueña del distrito.

-Venga jefe, cuéntenos más.- pidió un peón cualquiera a su jefe.

Jinta sonrió de lado antes de ir a una máquina expendedora de bebidas y meter unas monedas en esta.

-¿Quieren cerrar la boca, idiotas?- ordenó observándolos mientras alzaba un poco la voz intimidando a sus hombres. Tan distraído estaba hablándoles que no noto a alguien tomando su lata de soda.

-¡Oye, puta! ¡Deja eso que es de mi jefe!- ordenó furiosamente uno de los peones de Jinta señalando a la ladrona de latas.

Karin frunció el ceño al ser insultada por un criminal cualquiera. El pelirrojo por su parte observo rápidamente quien le quito su bebida notando inmediatamente que era su vieja amiga y luego observo a su hombre que pronto sería hombre muerto.

-¿No me has escuchado?- el idiota camino amenazante en dirección a la mujer, pero cuando este intento tomarla del brazo ella tomó su muñeca invirtiéndola causándole mucho dolor cosa que no tardó en aprovechar para romperle el brazo y golpear fuertemente la cabeza del criminal contra la máquina expendedora abollándola y dejando rastros de sangre.

La Kurosaki soltó el cuerpo del criminal aun con el rostro contra la máquina. Inmediatamente el resto de peones prepararon sus bates de beisbol y palancas para pelear.

-¡Oigan! ¿Se quieren calmar, idiotas?- ordenó Jinta alzando la voz con hastío. -¿No ven que es Karin?- señalo a la agente encubierto.

Los hombres abrieron los ojos a no más poder, unos por la sorpresa y otros por el terror.

-Vaya… el lugar no ha cambiado.- la pelinegra hablo a su amigo al ver que los niños con los que bromeaba y jugaba futbol soccer eran parte de la pandilla que controlaba ese idiota.

Abrió su lata y empezó a consumir de ella sin perder la vista de los cinco hombres que estaban presentes en la zona que controlaba Jinta. Y de un momento a otro arrojo la lata al aire y antes de que cayera en cuestión de segundo saco su arma con silenciador y disparo a las manos de los peones causando que soltaran sus armas blancas, al momento que hizo esto extendió su mano y la lata cayó en esta.

-Ven Jinta… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.- empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria. El aludido solo observo a sus peones algo decepcionado y luego no tuvo más opción que seguir a la mujer.

-Me debes una soda.- dijo apenas la alcanzó.

Ella bufo como respuesta e ignoro sus quejas absurdas.

-¿Te recuerdo todo el dinero que me debes?- inquirió Karin sin siquiera mirarlo. -Así que… ahora eres jefe del barrio. Dime, ¿quién fue el idiota que te nombró lugarteniente de este lugar?-Jinta la observo molesto pero prefirió guardar sus comentarios ya que no estaba de humor para pelear.

-Yuzu se alegrara de verte.- solo dijo él. -Espera a que te vea de vuelta y veras.- la de ojos oscuros paro de golpe su andar y observo al pelirrojo con una clara mueca de molestia.

-Mira, idiota… dime que Yuzu está en la mansión de los Shiba en estos momentos y no aquí en este barrio de mierda.- comento con voz tranquila pero amenazadora.

Jinta retrocedió por puro instinto y preparo sus puños por si tenía que luchar con Karin como los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Urahara llego a la mansión de Yoruichi con su flamante Camaro de los años 70, estacionándolo descuidadamente en la entrada de la mansión, bajando del auto ya con su ropa normal y con un estilo descuidado, pero con su inseparable sombrero.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó rudamente una voz femenina a un costado de Urahara.

Era la teniente de Yoruichi, Sui feng, ex alumna y ahora mano derecha de la familia de la diosa de la velocidad, Sui feng era una mujer un poco baja y menuda, que como dictaban las normas tenía un tatuaje distintivo de la familia, que era un gato negro, pero lo que tenía de menuda y baja lo compensaba con su efectividad para mantener controlado los negocios y distritos de su amada. Sui feng tenía claras preferencias hacia su sexualidad, aunque estaba comprometida con el hermano menor de Yoruichi, esta parecía preferir más a su maestra que al hermano menor de esta.

Sui feng tenía un odio declarado a Urahara, ya que el rubio al ser amigo de la infancia y amante de la líder de la familia hacía arder en celos a la teniente, sumando que este fue escogido por Yoruichi para ayudarla a seguir su lazo sanguíneo, causando que Sui feng buscara a como de lugar un motivo para colocar una bala entre ceja y ceja del rubio… Aparte no soportaba su actitud despreocupada y algo infantil.

Por su parte Urahara encontraba divertida la actitud casi infantil de la teniente, pero en si sabía que debía cuidarse de esta y más ahora que estaba traicionando a todas la familias de Tokio.

Pero tenía un motivo muy claro, el cuando era niño perdió a sus padres por esa vida y también vio a Yoruichi perder los suyos por el mismo motivo, ayudar a Karin significaba una salida para esa vida, una salida para sus hijos, su amigo y ayudante Tessai, para Yoruichi y para su hijo que estaba en el vientre de su amiga, confidente y amante. No dejaría que su hijo o hija sufrieran lo que él tuvo que ver o lo que tuvo que hacer. Quería ver a sus hijos crecer, así de simple.

Claro antes Karin tendría que deshacerse de los demás, pero esos eran detalles.

-Dando una vuelta por ahí.- contesto con una sonrisa Urahara caminando a la entrada de la mansión, pero antes que pudira tomar el picaporte de la puerta este fue estampado contra la dura superficie de madera fina e inmediatamente sintió un metal frio en su nuca.

-Mira, idiota.- amenazó Sui feng con su dedo en el gatillo de su arma. -Te vieron salir de la mansión de los estúpidos Quincys. Dime que planeas, infeliz.- se escuchó como el seguro del arma fue retirado.

Urahara en ningún momento se vio nervioso o alterado, es más se podría decir que hasta encontraba divertida situación. El boleto de salida de esa vida estaba seguro para su familia, pero en el fondo sabía que el tiempo estaba contado para Sui feng, la apreciaba y quería en cierta forma, pero ella era en una muralla que evitaba que salieran de esa vida, muralla que tendría que derribar y de eso si estaba seguro.

-Sui Feng-chan, deberías tener más cuidado con eso, podría accionarse.- comento el rubio con afán de hacerla enojar.

Sui feng estaba a punto de accionar el arma con el objetivo de borrar del mapa a ese ser que a su parecer ultrajo a su amada.

-Sui feng, Kisuke ¿quieren ser más silenciosos? No me dejan dormir.- gruñó una irritada Yoruichi acercándose con fuertes pasos.

De pronto una mujer de piel oscura y hermosos ojos dorados abrió ella misma la puerta de su mansión siendo acompañada de sirvientas que tenían una bata en sus manos y hombres armados en las esquinas de la habitación que voltearon su rostro al ver a su jefa solo en lencería.

-Yoruichi-sama.- Sui feng se ruborizo separándose de golpe de Urahara y corriendo en dirección a las sirvientas para arrebatarles la bata de baño. Yoruichi aceptó de una vez por todas la bata de baño pero no la amarro en la parte delantera dejando ver aun sus pechos apenas cubiertos por su sostén.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué pasó para que no me dejen dormir en paz? ¿No ven que apenas son las once de la mañana?- se frotó las sienes irritada y despreocupada la líder de la familia. –Tú, Sui feng, ¿qué hizo esta vez Kisuke para que lo quisieras matar tan temprano?- pregunto pero en si era más por costumbre que verdadera preocupación.

Sui feng iba abrir la boca pero Yoruichi la callo alzando la mano.

-Saben que, en realidad no me importa.- comento despreocupada. -Y tú, Kisuke, ven conmigo- ordeno Yoruichi rudamente.

Urahara le sonrió a Sui feng antes de encaminarse en la dirección que tomó Yoruichi, sabiendo que se dirigía a su habitación. Se podría decir que Yoruichi desde que supo de su embarazo un mes atrás tomo un apetito por comida rara y sexo.

Ya ambos en la recamara principal y con las sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, Yoruichi paso sus afiladas uñas en el pecho de Urahara.

-¿Y dime, que hacías con los Ishida?- pregunto Yoruichi calmada, pero se notaba que quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Urahara sintió una ligera presión en su pecho por las uñas de Yoruichi, recordando un documental que una vez vio, donde decía que en la vida animal las hembras llegan a proteger a sus crías al punto que amenazaban o incluso mataban a su pareja por el bienestar de sus crías.

-¿Y bien?- incrusto levemente sus uñas en la piel del rubio.

-La reunión de este año se aplazó por la muerte de Rose.- empezó a hablar, pero la presión no disminuía. -Ichigo está algo preocupado y me pidió que hablara con los Quincys.-

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?- indagó Yoruichi esperando impacientemente por respuestas. -Los socios no se ocultan nada ¿cierto?-

Yoruichi desde que supo que estaba embaraza se puso algo desconfiada y precavida, sabía que podría confiar en Ichigo e Isshin ya que ella prácticamente instruyo a Ichigo con Urahara y conocía a Isshin de toda la vida, pero era mejor prevenir a tener que enterrar a su hijo o hija.

-Mataron a Rose, Ichigo cree saber quién fue o mejor dicho quiénes.- Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza. -Ichigo piensa que fue Aizen… hace unos cuantos meses él quiso meter su mercancía y prostitución en los negocios de Rose, él dijo que no y hubieron varios enfrentamientos, el consejo tuvo que interferir dándole la razón a Rose. Ichigo cree que fue Aizen, pero piensa que no lo hizo solo, cree que hay una alianza que podría acabar con las demás familias-

-¿Alianza?- esta vez Yoruichi si mostro interés autentico.

-Si… e Ichigo piensa que necesitaremos más ayuda si las cosas se complican, es por eso que quiere a estar preparado con la ayuda de Ishida.-

Todo era una mentira, una mentira muy elaborada ya preparada, mentira que Yoruichi nunca creyó… pero confiaba lo suficiente en el padre de su hijo como para no cuestionarlo, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Un cuerpo entró volando abriendo la puerta de un antes tranquilo local dedicado a la lavandería, aterrizando duramente en el suelo con un grito de dolor.

-No has cambiado en nada, Kurosaki… Solo que ahora eres un poco más dura, pero sigues siendo esa niña mimada que molestaba.- murmuró Jinta levantándose y preparando sus puños, un hilo de sangre goteando de su boca.

Karin trono su cuello moviendo ligeramente sus hombros dándole al pelirrojo una sonrisa ladeada.

Un minuto después uno de los dos grandes ventanales de la lavandería quedo hecho pedazos cuando de nuevo el cuerpo del idiota atravesó volo a través por otra patada. Con mucha dificultad se logró levantar de donde estaba siendo recibido inmediatamente por un poderoso puño que lo hizo volver a besar el suelo.

-¡JINTA!- se escuchó una voz entre la cantidad de gente que se reunió a ver qué pasaba.

Yuzu apareció entre la multitud con una bolsa con lo que parecían víveres y corrió inmediatamente a socorrer a su prometido intentando ayudarlo, pero luego se percató de la otra persona a solo unos metros.

-Karin-chan… ¡KARIN-CHAN!- chilló corriendo a donde estaba Karin al reconocerla siendo recibida por los brazos de la morena.

-Hola, Yuzu.- saludo correspondiendo el abrazo de su gemela que no respondió y solo se aferró más a su hermana.

Por otro lado varios de los peones de Jinta se acercaron a ayudarlo, pero él levantó una mano rechazando su ayuda levantándose por el mismo aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Bienvenida a casa, Karin.- comento adolorida y sarcásticamente el líder del barrio.

* * *

-¡MATSUMOTO!- el grito furioso de Toshiro al ver que su teniente se dedicaba a hacer todo menos la búsqueda de pruebas resono en toda la escena del crimen. La mujer lo ignoró, sin embargo, demasiado ocupada en maquillarse y revisar las costosas cremas de la limosina con la excusa de buscar evidencias. Claro que era sabido que todo iría a la sección de evidencias y después a las manos de la teniente.

El aérea de la emboscada de Karin estaba totalmente acordonada y los cuerpos se estaban identificando, alguno siendo imposibles porque estaban totalmente carbonizados.

El capitán de la policía observo como el cuerpo de Rose, uno de los pocos que estaba en un estado más o menos decente, estaba siendo transportado a la morgue para ser revisado más tarde.

-Espera.- el albino detuvó a los que transportaban el cuerpo del rubio. Cuando lo hicieron, apartó la bolsa negra que tenía el cuerpo dejando ver el rostro sin vida del Yakuza. -¿Quién es?- pidió observando la perforación de arma blanca que tenía en el cuello.

-Es conocido como Rose en las calles, su verdadero nombre es Rojuro Otoribashi, sus antecedentes lo ligan a todo tipo de prostitución y pornografía y eso incluye la infantil.- comento una oficial con un bolígrafo y una carpeta en mano tomando datos del cadáver. -De hecho en la limosina encontramos a tres menores, una de dieciocho años que según sus padres escapo de casa, otra de quince y una de trece reportada como desaparecida desde hace dos meses.-

La oficial se quedó junto al capitán con el cadáver, hasta que por buscar evidencias en el cuerpo de este él noto algo en la chaqueta irónicamente rosa del cuerpo y con mucho cuidado saco lo que parecía un sobre, pero este no tenía manchas de sangre como casi todo el cuerpo. Volteó el sobre y se sorprendió de gran manera al leer algo en particular.

"Capitán Pervertido" dictaba el frente del sobre.

-Esa hija de…- su ceja se retorció con irritación al ver el gran error que cometió al liberarla y confirmando sus sospechas de que definitivamente esa mujer era un peligro.- ¿Pero cómo...?...-

-¿Señor?- pregunto la oficial forense al observar el extraño estado en el que quedo su superior solo con ver el sobre cerrado.

Toshiro deposito el papel envuelto en una bolsa de evidencia aun con la mirada fija de la oficial sobre él y lo conservo consigo sin decir una palabra, no tenía porqué darle explicaciones, beneficios de ser un alto mando.

-¡CAPITÁN!- la voz cantarina de Matsumoto retumbo en sus tímpanos.

La irritación de Hitsugaya solo aumentó junto con el molesto zumbido en sus oídos y las ganas de ahorcar a su teniente.

* * *

Después de revisar y despejar las zona, encontraron que los cuerpos pertenecían a prófugos o ex convictos, todos relacionados con el Gotei.

El capitán ya en la privacidad de su oficina se dispuso a abrir el sobre que le dejo la "sucia criminal", pero eso si utilizando unos guantes de látex para analizar la carta más tarde, encontrando una simple hoja de papel que decía:

 _"20:00 horas. Sábado. Almacenes del distrito once. Ve solo._

 _Pd: No es una trampa Toshiro, o mejor dicho capitán pervertido._

 _Pd de la pd: ¿Aun piensas en mis pechos?"_

-Esa hija de…- una vena brotó en su sien. -Y es capitán Hitsugaya.-

* * *

-Auch.- se quejó Jinta cuando Yuzu colocó el algodón con alcohol sobre su frente donde tenía un ligera corte.

De pronto Karin entró a la habitación con más algodón, alcohol y una mueca que podría interpretarse como superioridad.

-Aun no comprendo porque pelearon.- la gemela más dulce hizo un puchero observando a su prometido y hermana.

-Diferencia de opiniones.- solo contestó la pelinegra.

El emotivo encuentro de ambas hermanas se vio opacado cuando el idiota llego a un lado de su novia que al verlo se asustó de sobremanera, tanto por el labio roto como el corte en su frente, fue por eso que tuvo que aplazar la plática con su hermana hasta que su el chico se encontrara bien, y es por eso que ahora los tres se encontraban en el departamento de los novios, no era el más lujoso ni el más grande, pero era perfecto para una pareja.

-Descansa un rato.- Yuzu recostó a su novio dejándolo en la cama.

Karin por otro lado se había retiró de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, donde por un momento se retiró la pesada chaqueta verde quedando en su camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo, cuando su hermana apareció.

-Karin-chan.- murmuró antes de acercarse volviéndola a abrazar. -No sabes lo feliz que estoy que hayas vuelto.- dijo a borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también, me alegro de verte Yuzu.- devolvió el abrazo a su gemela.

-Pero mírate.- se separó un poco observándola detenidamente, sintiéndose un poco insegura al ver el tamaño de los pechos de su hermana a comparación de los suyos que… no eran tan bastos.

-Y tú, cómo hemos cambiado Yuzu.- devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

Ambas hermanas se empezaron a poner un poco al día, pero había algo que carcomía la mente de la agente.

-Y dime, Yuzu, ¿terminaste la universidad?- fue directo al punto al ver el departamento de segunda donde vivía.

-Si… pero nunca pude poner en práctica lo que aprendí.- murmuro algo apenada.

Yuzu a diferencia de Karin en su niñez nunca se la entreno para tomar algún cargo en la familia, de hecho se le entreno para ser algo así como una matriarca, adiestrándola en atender a los invitados y en las tareas y manejo del hogar, siempre manteniéndola en el puesto más seguro. Ella había empezado a estudiar para chef, cosa que la morena esperaba que fuera o al menos estuviera en la seguridad de la mansión de su padre o hermano, no en departamento de segunda en su antiguo barrio.

-¿Y qué pasó?- inquirió la de ojos oscuros ya imaginando la respuesta.

-Bueno… cuando te fuiste nuestro padre recupero los distritos de los Shiba y Onii-chan se ocupó de los suyos. Bueno este distrito es ahora un punto entre los de la familia Once y Onii-chan. De hecho Jinta es lugarteniente del Señor Kenpachi.- informo la de ojos mieles.

"Mierda" fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza al ver que su hermana estaba de cierta forma relacionada con la familia del Gotei más problemática de todas, y rápidamente la rabia inundo su cuerpo al notar que el romance de su hermana con Jinta era una especie de alianza informal entre Ichigo y el Yakuza mas sádico que existía, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Tenía un plan para toparse con el monstruoso hombre, pero ahora tenía que ver como desligaba a Yuzu de Jinta.

-¿Y cómo fue que Jinta termino con los de la Once?- indagó haciendo grandes esfuerzos para disimular su furia.

-Él me dice que por sus méritos, cuanto te fuiste él se desligo del señor Urahara y se unión al señor Ikkaku, después se le dio este barrio como suyo.- contestó nada orgullosa.

-Yuzu, ¿qué paso con tu sueño de visitar Francia, poner tu restaurante ahí? Y aparte ¿qué paso con Yukio? ¿No estabas segura que era él el indicado para ti, aunque era un estirado ricachón?- se acordó de su novio de la universidad.

La de cabello claro se puso algo nerviosa al ver lo enojada que estaba la pelinegra.

-Karin-chan, escúchame…- intento hablar pero la interrumpió.

-Yuzu ¿qué paso con lo que querías?…- es que simplemente no lo entendía, ¿qué...?...

-Estoy embarazada.- de repente soltó de golpe.

Esto congelo por completo a Karin. Un bebé... un factor que complicaba aún más las cosas, demasiado.

-Yukio se alejó de mí, un día simplemente dejo de hablarme y me dejo Karin-chan… Jinta estuvo ahí para escucharme y nos enamorados. Mi vida no es mala Karin-chan, y sé que siempre podré contar con nuestro padre y Onii-chan.- afirmó la embarazada con seguridad.

Karin quiso gritarle, quiso gritarle que si las cosas se complicaban tendría que matar a Jinta y era más que seguro que así sería no importando el trato que tenía con Urahara y que tal vez ella sería la causante de la caída de su padre y hermano.

Al analizar las palabras de su hermana la furia aumentó en la morena, furia contra Jinta y el motivo era claro.

-Soy feliz, Karin-chan.- aseguró la más alta observando a su hermana sin vacilación.

-¿Eres feliz?- Yuzu asintió con la cabeza. -Entonces yo también lo soy.- suspiró. Su gemela se conformó con esa respuesta, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a su hermana.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el baño?- pregunto al notar que había pasado casi dos días sin que el jabón tocara su cuerpo.

-A la derecha y hay ropa tuya en mis cosas, vístete que apestas.- comento muy seriamente Yuzu. Karin la ignoro encaminándose al baño.

Después de buscar una simple camiseta manga larga que se encargaría de remangar a sus codos y uno pantalones y zapatos deportivos la agebte entro al pequeño baño.

-Ese maldito.- murmuro en voz baja observándose en el espejo notando su cabellera larga que se tuvo que dejar crecer para una misión en la que se tuvo que infiltrar para matar a un narco de Sudamérica adicto a las mujeres de pechos grandes y el cabello largo.

Tomando unas tijeras se cortó su cabello dejándolo algo corto como cuando era adolecente y se ducho tranquilamente.

Al salir del baño ya con su nueva ropa se topó con Jinta en la sala del departamento.

-¿Saldrás?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. -Te acompaño, es día de recolectar extorciones ¿o me equivoco?-

-Espera… solo miembros…-

-Púdrete, recuerda que este era mi maldito barrio.- bufo ignorando al pelirrojo con su arma lista para dispararle si era necesario.

Porque de algo estaba segura Karin, los que se relacionaban con ellos, no se alejaban porque si y estaba segura que Jinta tuvo algo que ver con que el novio de Yuzu en la universidad abandonara a su hermana.

* * *

-Urahara me acaba de llamar, la reunión se aplazara hasta nuevo aviso.- informó Ichigo entrando al garaje de su mansión donde Chad revisaba el motor de un vehículo. -Que mataran a ese pedófilo de mierda pondrá nerviosos a todos.-

-…- Chad presto atención pero nunca paro de hacer la revisión del motor. -¿Saldremos esta noche por unos tragos?-

Ichigo inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería su amigo latino.

-Si… saldremos.- comento acercándose a auto. -Pero por caminos diferentes, necesito ver unas cosas, son muy aburridas, no quiero que estés esperándome.- Chad no contesto y continúo observando el motor del auto.

-Gracias amigo, por... ya sabes…- murmuró nada orgulloso. -En serio te lo agradezco-

-¿Hasta cuándo Ichigo?- comento sin verlo.

El Kurosaki no contesto y se dirigió a la puerta, llegando a un pasillo donde estaba una foto de su hijo para después soltar un fuerte suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

-Me pregunto cómo lo tomarías…- susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

-Es viernes de extorción, ¿eh?- exclamó Karin siguiendo a Jinta por los callejones del barrio.

-Cállate que tú también eras una cobradora en el pasado.- comento irritado el pelirrojo.

-Era, como tú dijiste.- bufo ella llegando a un puesto de venta de comida callejera. -¿No se supone que eres lugarteniente?-

El pobre hombre se atemorizo casi de inmediato al ver al Hanakari-Urahara y de sus cosas saco un sobre para pasárselo rápidamente con mucho miedo. El idiota por otro lado observo el sobre para después abrirlo y sin pedir permiso tomar mercancía del hombre y empezar a caminar.

La pelinegra observo al hombre que suspiraba aliviado para después sacar unos billetes de su cartera y depositarlos pagando lo que su cobrador tomó. Al igual que Jinta la Kurosaki se retiró sin decir palabra siendo observaba por el pobre comerciante.

-Hay puestos que me quedan de camino al gimnasio de Ikkaku.- masculló él como si nada.

-¿Ikkaku? ¿Te refieres al calvo que mi hermano golpeo una vez?- pestañeó recordando el absurdo baile que una vez ese calvo hizo pues según él era de la felicidad o suerte o algo así.

-El mismo, ahora es capo de Kenpachi.- contesto Jinta llegando a otro puesto sacándole más dinero a la pobre gente que se lo ganaba honradamente.

La Jerarquía en las familias o clanes Yakuza era algo simple.

Jefe o líder: es la máxima cabecilla del clan, dominando a la familia por completo.

Teniente o mano derecha: era el segundo al mando en la familia y era quien tenía el control cuando el jefe así lo deseara, muriera o no estuviera presente, era tanto el poder que su misma presencia representaba al jefe cuando no estaba presente y era en la mayoría de casos quien negociaba por él, en la mayoría de casos es un hermano o persona de absoluta confianza.

Representante en el consejo: este podría ser un anciano del clan o el mismo teniente y fuera de esto no tenía mayor trabajo en el clan.

Matriarca: en ocasiones es un puesto inexistente en la familia, ya sea porque no esté presente, no sea requerido cuando una mujer es la jefa o no haya, en si no es estrictamente necesario, es mayormente las esposas de los jefes o en algunos casos hermanas y madres cuya tarea es principalmente dar un buen aspecto a los invitados, siendo anfitriona.

Sub líder o capo: era principalmente el líder de un distrito.

Lugarteniente: era el encargado de una determinada zona o barrio que le rendía cuentas al sub líder.

Peones: eran los Yakuza novatos y reemplazables que no tenían mayor importancia en la familia, de hecho oficialmente no pertenecían a la familia; si no que trabajaba para ella, pocos eran los que se podrían dar el lujo de afirmar ser parte de esta.

Karin se podría considerar un peón en esos momentos, cuando se fue a América ella seguramente hubiera ocupado el puesto de sub líder o capo y Yuzu sería la matriarca de los Shiba, hasta que si en un hipotético caso sus padre se volviera a casar.

Conocía el sistema: conocía como extorsionaban en los distritos, conocía como se movían en la política, como vendían su droga, como asesinaban a pedido, matar a Rose fue inútil pero era una buena forma de sembrar la desconfianza y la duda, ya que matar al líder de un clan era inútil en todo sentido, puesto que inmediatamente el rango que le sigue tomaría el poder.

Karin sabía que para matar a una familia, tenia de ir de lo más bajo a lo más alto, tomando el control y después empezar a cortar cabezas, literalmente. Mientras tanto el resto de familias se mataban entre sí.

Urahara se encargaría de que la guerra entre las familias empezara y ya débiles ella empezaría a eliminarlas tomando el control o desapareciéndolas del mapa.

* * *

Karin y Jinta llegaron a lo que parecía un simple gimnasio de inmediato topándose con hombres tatuados en exceso y ejercitándose con fuerte música metálica.

-¡¿QUÉ NADIE PUEDE DARME UNA BUENA PELEA?!- comento un musculoso y calvo Yakuza con sangre ajena en sus puños y mirada sádica.

El calvo se encontraba en un ring de boxeo con su contendiente tendido en el suelo con su rostro cubierto con su propia sangre, mientras el Sub líder se mofaba de este.

La Kurosaki bufo viendo al idiota que su hermano golpeo en el pasado, no había cambiado demasiado. Desde que Ichigo emprendió el camino de devolverle a los Shiba su puesto y que el apellido Kurosaki fuera tomado en el Gotei, su hermano se enfrentó a personas peligrosas y con mucho poder. Eso hizo que conociera a los de la familia Once, que se llamaba así porque su jerarquía era tan cuestionable y mal organizada que eran los más propensos a ser eliminados, porque su líder podría ser cualquiera, no exclusivamente un miembro de determinada familia, solo tenías que ganarte la lealtad de los rangos bajos y ser el más fuerte, de hecho ellos cuando buscaban nuevos matones no les interesaban de donde vinieran o si hubieran pertenecido a otras familias, es por eso que Jinta pudo entrar en esta, pero esa falta de auto protección era lo que los hacia tan peligrosos también, ya que no se tentaban el corazón al matar a alguien, incluso a sus propios hombres.

Ichigo en el pasado se enfrentó a combate en las peleas ilegales de los almacenes abandonados del distrito, con el mismísimo líder de la familia, Zaraki Kenpachi, terminando en un empate, desde ese momento los Shiba y Kurosaki entraron en una especie de alianza con los de la Once por el respeto que le tenía Kenpachi a Ichigo… eso y que Kenpachi quería la revancha.

-Ikkaku.- saludo el pelirrojo a su jefe.

Madarame Ikkaku iba a saludar a su subordinado pero inmediatamente noto la presencia de la mujer lo que hizo que observara a su acompañante masculino buscando respuestas.

Karin no les prestó atención a los dos idiotas y se subió al ring como si nada.

-¿Recuerdas a Karin? Es la hermana de Ichigo e hija de Isshin.- informó Jinta pasando por alto el respeto que le debía a esos dos nombres. -Solía venir aquí a entrenar.-

-Una Kurosaki, ¿eh?- el calvo la observó con desdén. -Y se puede saber qué hace aquí una Kurosaki, no es su zona. Y baja de mi ring.- ordeno con su usual sonrisa sádica.

-Haré lo que se me dé la gana, este era mi barrio, pelón.- bufo sin ningún rasgo de intimidación.

Ikkaku se irrito enormemente al ser recordado de su problema capilar.

-Mira, tú, niñita de Ichigo…- se acercó a Karin pero esta rápidamente le lanzo una patada voladora que apenas pudo esquivar. -Ahora te recuerdo… eras la busca pleitos de los Shiba.-

-La misma y en persona.- comento Karin con una sonrisa. -Recuerdo que le gane una vez a tu novia… como se llamaba, no recuerdo pero era buena en kendo…-

-¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!- rebatió el sub líder rápidamente, obviamente avergonzado.

-Si… no es su novia, es su prometida- se burló Jinta causando una risa en los peones que se encontraban observando la discusión de la nueva.

-Vaya, vaya, uno de los de la once asentando cabeza, eso es raro.- opinó Karin quitándose la camisa quedando en un sujetador deportivo muy parecido a los de las luchadoras profesionales. -Veamos si mi barrio está bien protegido.- ínsito a que la atacara moviendo su mano en posición altanera.

-Veamos si eres tan buena como Ichigo.- acepto gustoso el reto.

Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron a hacer apuestas a ver quién sería el ganador de ese encuentro improvisado, con las apuestas en contra de Karin.

-Apuesto todo a… Karin.- sonrió el lugarteniente muy seguro lo que causo sorpresa en el encargado de las apuestas.

Karin rápidamente ataco a Ikkaku con sus puños fallando en todas las veces, pero cuando Ikkaku contraataco los golpes eran bloqueado por la mujer, lo que le dio la oportunidad a esta de patearleo en el abdomen, alejándolo unos metros.

Ikkaku la observo divertido y emocionado, pero cuando se disponía a atacar uno de sus hombres entro al cuarto con su celular en mano.

-Hay problemas.-

* * *

Toshiro se encontraba preparando una emboscada para el sábado, no iría al lugar de la carta sin protección, pero entraría solo a ver de qué se trataba y daría una señal si las cosas llegaban a complicarse.

El albino se recostó en su mullida silla dando un respiro sonoramente con mucho cansancio, si seguía con ese ritmo de vida le pasaría factura muy pronto, debería salir más a menudo con los pocos amigos que aun tenia y salir más con Momo y preguntarle de una vez si quería ser su novia, aunque con el ritmo de vida que llevaba dudaba mucho en hacerlo, no sería un buen novio.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su escritorio pudiendo apreciar allí una fotografía enmarcada de la persona que más quería en el mundo, su abuela. Ella fue la que lo alentó a superarse y ser lo que era ahora. Sus ojos turquesas se desviaron un poco más a la izquierda y justo al lado de ese retrato vio otro donde se encontraba una vieja fotografía de cuando era apenas un niño, junto con un grupo de niño y una niña pelinegra.

-Espera.- pensó en voz alta tomando esa vieja fotografía donde salían los niños con los que solía jugar soccer.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un niño o mejor dicho una niña, pero no lucia como una, utilizaba el cabello corto y una gorra cubría su cabeza y sus rasgos no eran muy femeninos como para saber a simple vista si era una niña.

Nunca supo su nombre, un día simplemente estaba caminando por la acera y la encontró triste debajo de un árbol con un viejo balón de futbol soccer a un costado de ella y así fue como conoció a su segunda mejor amiga después de Momo, recordaba como ella pateó su balón y este casualmente cayó directo en su cabeza, causando que discutieran y se formara una rara amistad.

Cuando era niño Toshiro nunca tuvo muchos amigos pero esa niña que lo llamaba "niño de primaria" le presento a su círculo de amigos llegando él a formar parte de este, incluso llego a formar parte en su equipo de futbol.

Nunca se molestaron en aprender el nombre del otro, de hecho recordaba que él siempre le estaba diciendo que lo llamara Hitsugaya pero ella insistía en llamarlo "niño de primaria" aunque él tendía a contraatacar diciéndole "marimacho" lo que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Recordaba a esa niña y la bonita amistad que forjaron bastante a menudo, lo que hacía que se preguntara qué fue de ella. Pero ahora que veía bien esa fotografía los rasgos coincidían con cierta persona...

-Tonterías.- se regañó mentalmente por andar pensando en trivialidades y locas teorías, cielo santo que ya se estaba empezando a parecer a Matsumoto y era lo último que quería en esta vida. Que los cielos se apiadaran de su alma.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí gente con este nuevo episodio.

Y espero que lo estén disfrutando.

Primero que nada gracias a **CELESTE kaomy-chan** en esta historia que recibí ayuda de quien es a mi parecer una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom, algunos ya la conocerán por historias actuales como mi Rey o Linchen a Tite Kubo por mencionar unas de sus muchas historias.

Gracias de verdad a mi guía en esta historia de Karin y Toshiro, sin nada mas que decir gracias por tu colaboración y ayuda **CELESTE kaomy-chan.**

Si les gusto dejen un comentario, que no saben lo mucho que ayuda, y si no, gracias por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo en compañía de esta historia. Se les agradece.

Me despido.

Paz.


End file.
